Bleach Song Fics
by WhiteSheWolf17
Summary: The first of many! Leave a review! The first chapter is something I wrote a while ago with my OC so be nice! No flames! Ichiruki. RenjixOC.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the song.**

**Song: Dog Days Are Over by Florence + The Machine **

**Setting: World War II**

**Pairings: RenjixOC, IchiRuki**

Run

People were screaming and smoke and blood was contaminating the air. I was surprised no one had found me yet hiding behind the short, crumbling stone wall by wooden boxes. I was helping everyone escape! I had betrayed my duty and job!

_Happiness, it hurt like a train on a track_

_Coming towards her, stuck still no turning back_

_She hid around corners and she hid under beds_

_She killed it with kisses and from it she fled_

_With every bubble she sank with a drink_

_And washed it away down the kitchen sink_

But…what my commanding officers were doing was wrong. It was wrong for some time. That's why I agreed to come on this mission. That's why Renji, Hisagi, and Kira aided me with this. Aizen didn't even know we were no longer with him.

I kept my gun out, ready to kill any of my co-workers who interfered. My dark blue uniform was doing little against the chilly air of the night but I ignored it and brought my long, brown hair out of its bun to hang down to my waist to give me some warmth.

I could hear them shouting orders and firing their guns at the defenseless civilians, horses stomping their hooves and snorting, dogs barking, and the blazing orange of fire in the distance and I growled. It was time to do it now!

_The dog days are over_

_The dog days are done_

_The horses are coming_

_So you better run_

I stood up from where I was crouched on the cold, muddy ground. A woman in a long, billowing dress ran past me. Not thinking, I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards me.

"No, no!" she cried. It was then I saw her clutching a child, no more than one year to her chest.

"_Listen_," I hissed in her hear. "You have to get out of here and there's no way you will by going that way! They barricaded all the fences and doors! Here!" I moved the piece of fabric out of the way that was concealing a fairly large hole in the wire fence. She looks at me, realizing the truth on my face and I try to smile to make her trust me in a matter of seconds. "Go!" I urged, pushing her. "It's too dark for anyone to see you escape and no one is this far down patrolling this section…that was my job. Go!"

_Run fast for your mother and fast for your father_

_Run for your children for your sisters and brothers_

_Leave all your love and your longing behind you_

_Can't carry love with you if you want to survive_

"Thank you, may God see your kindness!" she dipped through the hole and I saw her running form slowly disappear into the woods. There was salvation on the other side if she would run straight a few feet. Urahara said he would have a truck waiting for them, but he would only stay for a bit so the risk of being noticed wouldn't happen.

A few seconds later, two people, one overly tall and the other appeared to be the height of a child ran past and I ran to meet them.

"Stop! If you want to live you have to—" I didn't get to finish even though I had my hands outstretched in surrender. The tall man must've seen the glint of my badge on my uniform and the gun on my side. A fist connected with my cheek but I held steady. It stung, but I was trained in combat and went through worse.

"Ichigo!" I heard the short woman scold. "She was trying to help us! She's the one that guy directed us to, you idiot!"

_The dog days are over_

_The dog days are done_

_Can you hear the horses_

_'Cause here they come_

"Yes!" I moved on, forgetting the punch. "Now, here," I ran a few feet and pulled back the torn fabric. "Go through here and through the woods. A truck is waiting to take you to safety.

"We can't leave just yet!" the man, Ichigo, argued. "We have to wait for Momo!"

"Then…" I looked around frantically. "Just sit on the other side of the fence and I'll try to help your friend!"

I saw the girl nod and noticed her violet eyes. Ichigo grabbed her shoulder, "Let's go, Rukia." They walked through the fence and stood off to the side.

_And I never wanted anything from you_

_Except everything you had_

_And what was left after that too_

Soon, a lot more people were running toward me and I silently thanked Renji and the others for spreading the word that I was here. I helped them all and was beginning to think this would work and we could save most of them.

"Lieutenant Allison, come in," a harsh voice cracked through the walkie-talkie on my hip. I grimaced, taking it off and bringing it to my mouth. I held in the button and spoke. "Yes, sir?"

"We've finished up in the back and coming up. Has anyone tried to engage you?"

I swallowed. _They were already finished in the back and coming to me!_ "Y-yes, sir. But I took care of it."

"Good. See you soon."

This wasn't good. I only helped about forty people. I knew more were still in this establishment. I switched connections on my walkie-talkie. "Lieutenant Matsumoto!"

A reply came seconds later. "Yes, Captain Hitsugaya and I have found people hiding and just sent them to you. It's a group of about ten."

"I'll get them out," I promised. "Aizen told me he was done in the back and coming up to me. That group better be fast runners. Have you heard anything on Gin?"

"He's still at Aizen's side. He won't give the final blow until they are alone."

"Okay," I replied and saw a shadow coming towards me.

"I'll see you soon," she replied and cut off. The form came closer and I saw the glint of a gun.

"You two," I told the couple. "Stay _down_!"

The officer walked like the scene behind him wasn't even happening. Like he didn't even care women and children were being murdered! "Why, hello, Allison," the officer came closer until he stood right up to me.

_Happiness hit her like a bullet in the back_

_Struck from a great height_

_By someone who should know better than that_

I gritted my teeth. "May I remind you, Tōsen, I am _Lieutenant_ now."

"Yes, yes," he replied. "Hmm, it's rather cold out and all you've been doing is standing here. You must be _freezing_!"

"I'm fine."

"Here, that jacket won't do anything against the harsh wind." His hands suddenly ripped the buttons off and tore the jacket off me, leaving me in a thin white tank top. Tōsen's hands gripped my bare arms forcefully and grinned. "You need body warmth. Do not struggle. I'll easily warm you up." Out of the corner of my eye I saw the orange haired guy lurch forward toward me.

"No!" I blurted out to Ichigo and Tōsen looked at me questionably. "I'm…fine. Not cold at all."

"You have goosebumps, darling."

I froze. No one was to call me darling. I couldn't reach my gun on my hip because he was restraining my arms. A flash of red had me dart my eyes to the right to see Renji and I sighed in relief.

_The dog days are over_

_The dog days are gone_

_Can you hear the horses_

_'Cause here they come_

"Ah," I said with a smile. "Abarai, come help me at the gate."

Tōsen frowned. "Abarai?" he looked where I was and didn't see anything as Renji was already behind him. "I think your eyesight has failed, darling," Tōsen replied and moved his hands to my front.

"I wouldn't do that," a stern voice broke through and Tōsen gave a slight jump as hands wrapped around his throat."Take your hands off of my fiancée," Renji demanded. The hands on me dropped and I took a step back. "Good," Renji replied and efficiently snapped his neck.

Another group of people were coming towards me. I grabbed my jacket and pulled it back on and Renji dragged Tōsen's lifeless body to the side. I directed the people out while Ichigo and Rukia anxiously scanned the people, looking for their friend.

Renji came to my side, his eyes locked on my cheek and I looked at him confused. "Did you get into a fight?" he asked me. My hand reached up and I felt a bit of swelling and dried blood. _Right, the punc_h.

"A misunderstanding. I'm fine," I told him and he nodded.

His walkie-talkie suddenly crackled to life. "Abarai!" Hisagi's voice shouted. "Get your ass back here! Where the hell did you go! Aizen knows! He knows! Your pretty little girl is gonna get it! We need backup!"

"Copy, Shuuhei, I'm on my way," Renji replied. He looked back at me. "I'll be back, I promise."

I went to stand on my tip toes to kiss him but he stopped me. He stared into my eyes, "I'll kiss you when I get back. Need something to look forward to, right?"

I nodded slowly, "_Please_ be careful."

"I will." With that, he turned away from me and ran back the way he came.

_Run fast for your mother and fast for your father_

_Run for your children for your sisters and brothers_

_Leave all your love and your longing behind you_

_Can't carry love with you if you want to survive_

When I couldn't see his silhouette anymore I turned back to the stubborn couple. "You two, you _need_ to leave! I'm sorry but your friend isn't coming."

"Oh, Momo," Rukia leaned into Ichigo and he wrapped his arms around her.

"She could have gotten help elsewhere," he told her then looked up at me. "I'm sorry about punching you."

"It's fi—"

"You little bitch."

_The dog days are over_

_The dog days are gone _

_Can you hear the horses_

_'Cause here they come_

I spun to see my worst nightmare. Aizen was standing a few feet away with a gun trained right at my chest and a cruel smile on his face. "I should have known. You always seemed distracted when given orders."

"Run guys," I told Ichigo and Rukia evenly. Not surprisingly, they refused to budge. Instead, Ichigo moved to stand in front of Rukia who was standing next to me and narrowed his eyes ever so slightly.

Aizen clicked his gun and in an instant I brought mine up and fired. In my haste, I only managed to hit him in his leg. I heard him grunt and spit, "You're going to pay for that."

He fired.

I panicked, managing to shout out, "Seriously, _move_!" I pushed Ichigo and Rukia aside and felt a sharp pang in my chest. I dropped to the ground, clutching my chest. I could feel the heavy, warm blood quickly flowing out. "Damn," I muttered.

_The dog days are over_

_The dog days are gone_

_The horses are coming_

_So you better run_

Another gunshot sounded and I closed my eyes, relishing my fate, but I never felt it.

"I told ya to watch your back," a new voice drawled. I had enough energy to open my eyes and see Rukia crouched next to me and Ichigo telling her to keep the pressure on. I looked past them to see Aizen's crumpled body on the ground and a man with silver hair standing over.

Gin kept his word. I'll have to thank him…

My eyes grew heavy. "I'm…sorry I couldn't…save Momo," I told Ichigo and Rukia. My words slurred together and I wasn't sure if they understood.

Rukia shook her head. "You saved so many of us. I thank you for that."

I felt a ghost of a smile grace my lips. "I'm glad. Strange, I was cold but now I feel warm. It's nice."

Ichigo frowned, "That man, with the red hair in a ponytail and tattoos—"

"Renji," I clarified.

"He's your fiancé," he finished.

"Yes. Could…could you tell him that I love him?"

"Yes," Ichigo said at the same time Rukia answered, "Of course!"

I couldn't say anymore as my voice was suddenly gone. Before I passed out, my last thoughts were, _I love you, Renji, I'm sorry you never got that kiss._

_The dog days are over_

_The dog days are gone_

_The horses are coming_

_So you better run_

_**A/N: So how was that? I actually wrote the main text first and then I had to find a song for it because I didn't want it to just be a one-shot. I hope the song fits okay. So...one-shot? Two-shot? Renji's POV after Allison died? Ichigo and Rukia's? Decide in the review!**_


End file.
